Xiaolin Showdown: My Version (RENAMED TITLE)
by simsgal
Summary: This story is not the actual first episode, but I guess it is... I'm bad a summaries. Kimiko loses many Sheng Gong Wu. What happens? This is the same thing as TRY AGAIN KIMIKO, excpet I renamed it because I had made an error, only the first chapter was supposed to be named that.
1. Try Again Kimiko: Episode 1

**Xiaolin Showdown**

Episode One- Try Again Kimiko

Kimiko was practicing in the practice area kicking sand bags when Raimundo walked up to her.

"What's your problem?" Kimiko stopped kicking and looked directly at Raimundo.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM!" Raimundo, I don't know if you can get this through your thick skull, but I lost over three Shen Gong Wu to Spicer."

"Oh yeah. Well, being you I understand that." Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm. "Wow, girl, you still hit hard!" Kimiko smirked and kept kicking. Omi and Clay were on the other side of the field training.

"Shen Gong Wu, kids!" The familiar sounding voice of Dojo came up. Raimundo ran over and got the scroll.

"Hm, the Ring of the Nine Dragons. It can make copies of the wearer. I hope Kimiko loses that one, I hate seeing one of—OW!" Kimiko punched Raimundo again, but with more force. She then climbed on the now full sized Dojo's back.

"Hurry Up, kids." Omi and Clay walked over to Raimundo.

"It seems Kimiko likes you, partner," Kimiko, red with anger slowly turned her head to face them.

" I DO NOT LIKE RAIMUNDO!" she turned back around.

"If you say so." They were flying above mountains now and Dojo said the Wu was close.

"I see it! On that tree! Land Dojo." Dojo was going towards the ground.

"I don't know if Kimiko should lose this one too." Kimiko unballed her fists and ran up to the tree. She leaped on the branches and she almost had it.

"Not so fast!" Jack Spicer grabbed it and was pulling it from her.

"I saw it first, Spicer!" Kimiko pulled with all her might. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!"

"I accept, Kimiko! What is the Challenge?"

"First one to jump the tree branches without touching the ground all the way to that huge tree wins!"

"Deal!"

"I choose the Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack paused.

"I choose the Shroud of Shadows!" Wuya was very confused on why he picked that Wu for the battle.

"You fool!" Then Jack laughed evilly and everything began. The trees got super high and tall.

"GONGI TEMPAI!"

Kimiko was getting closer and closer every second to the Wu after they had just begun.

"Go Kimiko!" She kept going and almost had it. But she dropped the coin.

"You mess up!" Kimiko scowled at Raimundo and kept going. Jack was busy laughing and was ganging up. She was three branches away. She leapt to the closest branch, and almost slipped, but pulled herself up. She very soon almost had it, it was on the branch above her. She was pulling herself up and was reaching for it, but Jack was too fast, used his Mini helicopter to grab the Ring of Dragons and held it up, everything went back to normal and Jack did a victory dance. Kimiko was so angry.

"NOOOOO!" she slipped off the branch and fell to the ground with a thud. Clay, Omi, and Raimundo ran up.

"You alright Kimiko?" Kimiko brushed herself off.

"Yeah Clay." Raimundo on the other hand was furious.

"Another one. Just gone."

"You think I did this on PURPOSE?"

"WELL MAYBE YOU DID!" they kept yelling at each other. Omi then slapped both of them.

"She did not lose the Sheng Gong Wu on purpose." Kimiko stuck her tongue out at Raimundo.

"But she shouldn't have lost THE FIFTH SHENG GONG WU IN A ROW, EITHER!" Kimiko just walked off, now in a sour mood. Back at the temple, Kimiko was in her room on her PDA, messaging a friend back home, when Raimundo came in.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, RAIMUNDO?" she was giving him the death glare.

"Chill, I just came to apologize for earlier."

"Oh really?" Kimiko didn't believe Raimundo would ever do that.

"Yeah, I meant it's not your fault." Omi then walked in.

"Or that you smell bad." Raimundo slapped his forehead.

"You mean she stinks." Omi chuckled.

"That too." Kimiko was getting very angry.

"DID YOU COME HERE TO INSULT ME OR APOLIGIZE TO ME?" Raimundo took a few steps back.

"Gosh calm down, girl." Kimiko calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I mean with losing all the Sheng Gong Wu has got me all irritated and stuff. Like that time you lost the Sword of The Storm, the Shroud of Shadows, the-"Raimundo was getting impatient.

"Okay, Okay I get it. Now I feel insulted." Kimiko laughed and set aside her PDA. Master Fung came into the hall.

"Lights out young monks." Each Xiaolin Dragon went to their stall and blew out the candles. Kimiko promised to do better for the next Wu.

The next morning the Dragons were training when Dojo told them about the next Sheng Gong Wu, the Falcon's Eye.

"Wow, you can see through solid objects. Quite a doo-hickey." Raimundo snatched the scroll.

"Even clothes?" Kimiko sneered. "If so I am totally going to the beach after we win this Wu!" Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm, and they all climbed on Dojo.

They were now traveling above the winter mountains.

"I sense the Wu!" Kimiko shivered.

"S-sure is c-cold out here!"

"Yes. It is quite freezing, my friend." Omi jumped up. "Hey I see it!" Sure enough the Falcon's Eye was on the mountain peak. Kimiko was determined.

"Dojo land! I'll get it this time!" Raimundo stared at her.

"Wait. You really think we're going to let you lose this one too? No Way." Kimiko sighed.

"I can get it this time! Trust me." Raimundo smacked his forehead.

"We trusted you the other times too, and looked what happened." Even though he had muttered that under his breath, Kimiko heard it.

"Uh Guys? I reckon you might wanna end the feud get the Wu." Kimiko was already leaping down to get it. Jack was already going for it. They both had it.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack laughed.

"You again? This is going to be so easy. I accept Kimiko."

"First one down the mountain wins!" Jack agreed and the mountain grew over the clouds. After saying the signal words and choosing Sheng Gong Wu, they began.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Kimiko kept flipping. Jack was smarter, though.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Wuya all had their mouths hanging open. But Wuya was impressed.

"NO FAIR SPICER!" Kimiko kept flipping. As she got nearer Jack was exiting the portal. But he stopped to laugh and dance. He was close to it, he could even grab it.

"Get it you fool!" While Wuya yelled at Jack, Kimiko landed right on his head and knocked him out. She grabbed the Falcon's Eye.

"JACKPOT!" The dragons walked over to Kimiko.

"Good job partner."

"Yes, you did quite well my friend. You punched his leg!"

"Kicked his butt you mean?"

"That too!" Kimiko walked over to Raimundo.

"So…" Raimundo sighed.

"Sorry for doubting you. You were on fire out there, girl." Omi walked over.

"I must disagree; she had no flames on her, Raimundo."

"It means she did well, Omi." Kimiko blushed.

"Thanks guys." They went back to the temple and Kimiko was in her stall. She replayed Raimundo's words in her mind. Yes, Raimundo, I was on fire she thought.

"You do too like me." That was Raimundo from the other stall.

"DO NOT!"

**Please Review! BTW, I have a few fake Shen Gong Wu in my series. Excuse any of my spelling! Also, every Thursday is a New Episode!**

**simsgal**


	2. New Warrior: Episode 2

**Xiaolin Showdown**

Episode Two- New Warrior

**(A/N: before I begin the fanfic, I will describe the new character. She is African-American, has brown eyes, and a wears her hair in two low side braids. Her name is Katiya Fletch. She's from Florida. She is Kimiko's height and is the same age. She is very good at gymnastics and acrobatics, is just about as tech savvy as Kimiko and her element is Lightning/Thunder. Enjoy! By the way "Kay" is her name, if I am abbreviating "Okay" I will say 'K)**

The Dragons were training until Master Fung came in.

"Dragons? Another will be joining you. Her name is Katiya and she is quite skilled. Katiya come introduce yourself." Katiya walked up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you all." They all replied in their usual greetings. Raimundo walked up to her.

"'Sup? I'm Raimundo, dragon of wind" They shook hands and he got back to training. Master Fung had already walked off.

"Howdy, partner, I'm Clay, dragon of earth." They also shook hands as he went back to training.

"Hey! I'm Kimiko dragon of fire! Whoa, is that a Hi-Tech Fire PDA?!" Katiya nodded.

"Yep, I got it from Tokyo last year, before it was even in stores." Kimiko shook her hand very fast.

"I can already tell I'm going to like you, Kim!"

"You too, Kay!" Raimundo groaned.

"Nicknames already?!" Kimiko scowled at him. Omi then walked up.

"I am Omi. Nice to meet you!"

"Aww you're so cuddly!" Omi was angry.

"Cuddly?!" How dare you call Xiaolin dragon of water cuddly!" Katiya apologized.

"Do you guys always wear matching outfits?"

"Well yeah, but no. Only during training, showdowns, and certain missions. As a matter of fact, how about I go get you your threads, 'K?" Kimiko dragged Katiya away. After about ten minutes, Katiya was also in the matching robes of red and black.

"So Katiya. Do you know your element?"

"Yep, Master Fung told me I was the element of Thunder, which also includes lightning." Raimundo stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hold on wait a second, while I have wind you get thunder?! So unfair!" Rai grumbled away.

"He is such a jerk sometimes." They all started to train and Katiya joined with Kimiko, when Dojo came up.

"New Wu kids!"

"Wu? What's that?"

"Sheng Gong Wu, or Wu, is a special artifact made by Dashi, and we must protect them from the Heylin side, or great darkness could fall upon us. And by Heylin, I mean Wuya and Jack Spicer. You'll meet them later." Katiya nodded and Raimundo read the scroll.

"The Helmet of Jong, it gives you eyes on the back of your head, interesting."

"Well let's go pick our Wu. We only had a few, but Kimiko won all of it back." Kimiko nodded. "By won I mean if two people reach the Sheng Gong Wu at the same time, they have a showdown."

"Cool." They all went to pick their Sheng Gong Wu. Raimundo picked sword of the storm, Clay chose the Fist of Tebbigong , Kimiko chose the Third Arm Sash, Omi chose the Mantis Flip Coin, and Katiya chose the Eye of Dashi. They were riding Dojo's back.

"I sense it!" They were flying over a temple. "It's in there!" He was flying down and they landed as he shrunk down. All of a sudden Jack Spicer came laughing.

"And there's that dirty snake, Jack Spicer." Katiya stared.

"Yeah but what's up with the ghost-ish mask thingy?"

"Wuya." In a short time they explained everything.

"Are you guys gonna challenge me or explain more stuff to new kid?"

"I have a name." Jack mimicked her.

"I have a name blah blah let's get started!"

Both groups started searching. Katiya was looking around when she saw a shiny helmet.

"Uh guys I think I found it." Out of nowhere Jack came up and took it. Katiya grabbed ahold of the Sheng Gong Wu. The other dragons came up.

"Katiya, tell Jack you challenge him to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Katiya didn't know what that was but she did it anyway.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack smirked.

"I accept, New Girl, erm—"

"Katiya to you, and The Dragon of Thunder." Jack stared at Raimundo, then at Katiya.

"Wait, how is it you get Thunder and he got Wind?" Raimundo huffed.

"I know right." Raimundo muttered. Getting back to the subject, Jack asked the challenge.

"First one to get to the top of the temple wins!" All of a sudden they were at the bottom and they chose their Wu. Jack chose the Shroud of Shadows and Katiya chose the Eye of Dashi. She was conflicted because she didn't understand how that would help her. After they began Jack used the Shroud to become invisible. Katiya used her great acrobatics to flip to the top of the mountain. Jack made himself visible again, only to be almost at the top.

"Come on Katiya!" Raimundo was pouting while the others were cheering.

"What's up with the girls on our team? They su-" Kimiko glared at Rai and then kept cheering.

Katiya shot Jack with the Eye of Dashi and he fell a few steps.

"Ow!"

"Whoo Yeah Get 'em partner!" As Katiya climbed the last few steps to victory she reached up and grabbed the Helmet of Jong.

"Yes! I got it!" Everything went back to normal and Kimiko ran up to Katiya. They were jumping up and down and celebrating.

"Not bad, you got the Wu on your first try!"

"Thanks, really."

"Especially since before you got here it took Kimiko about a month just to get one-" Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm. "You still hit hard, girl." Kimiko smiled. On the ride back to the temple, after putting away the new Sheng Gong Wu, they were eating.

"Master Fung, Katiya's performance was most impressive! And she left Jack Spicer in the grass!" Katiya stared at Omi.

"Yeah his slang isn't the best. He means you left him in the dust."

"That too!" They all laughed.

"I really like it here, guys."

"Well don't get too comfortable, your bed is a mat. On the floor. In a stall about the size of a toilet cubicle." Everyone stared at Raimundo. He made a what-did-I-do face and kept eating.

"So Kim you wanna trade pics on our PDAs?" Kimiko agreed. The new Dragon of Thunder was now joining the force.


	3. Switched: Chapter 3

**Xiaolin Showdown**

Episode Three- Switched

All five of the Dragons were training. Kimiko and Katiya were sparring, and Omi, Clay and Raimundo were doing drills. They were practicing with a stuffed puppy.

"Okay Omi, pretend that there doggy is the Wu. You have to make it through the obstacle course in time to get it."

"I am ready for everything! Take it on!" Rai slapped his forehead.

"Bring it on, Omi. We need to work on that. But you won't beat my time of fourteen seconds!" Omi scoffed.

"Ready? Set… GO!" Omi started the course very agile. Meanwhile Katiya and Kimiko were sparring in the circle. Katiya did a backflip to evade Kimiko's kick. She then tripped Kimiko and made her fall. Katiya helped her up. Kimiko brushed herself off.

"Not bad."

"Well when you train with the best, you become the best." Kimiko and Katiya hugged.

"Aww thanks Kay!" Dojo slithered up to them.

"Sheng Gong Wu!" The dragons ran into the scroll room.

"The Ji Lit Zhou Shell. If you say a persons' name into the shell, you will switch bodies with them!"

"That can be bad, if Wuya gets ahold of that, no telling the tragedy." Raimundo smirked.

"Then we definitely shouldn't let Kimiko get it, she'll-" Kimiko gave Raimundo one of her death glares. "You so like me." Kimiko blushed, but rose to her own defense.

"DO NOT!" the five dragons chose their Wu and got on Dojo as he supersized.

"This Wu is close!" They landed in California somewhere.

"California baby, maybe I'll meet some hot chicks!" Omi looked at him worriedly.

"You want to meet girls that are in flames?!" Both girls chuckled.

"No Omi, that means he wants to meet girls that are pretty."

"Oh, I see now." They were searching around.

"It's on that beach somewhere." All of the dragons grimaced.

"We're looking for a shell on a beach? Wow that narrows it down." Raimundo sighed.

"Split Up! Clay and Dojo, me and Katiya, and Kimiko and Raimundo. " Raimundo groaned.

"Do I have to?!" Kimiko felt insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" They were yelling at each other, once again.

"Do they fight like this all the time?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." After they both calmed, they all started looking. Clay and Dojo were getting really close, and before a quick second they found it. Clay put it in his hat and they walked back to the center of the beach. Meanwhile Katiya and Omi gave up the search. They also returned to the center of the beach.

"Where are Rai and Kim?" They didn't know but Kimiko and Raimundo were fighting once again, and Kimiko was shoving his head in the sand.

"YOU ARE SUCH A MORON! DON'T YOU GET IT, I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Raimundo got away from her grasp.

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL OF THOSE PICS OF ME ON YOUR PDA!?"

"Because—wait—you went on my PDA? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO HARD!" Soon Rai was running from Kimiko on the beach. Good thing Dojo, Clay, Omi and Katiya found them or Raimundo would've been toast. They were riding back home on Dojo, Kimiko still grumbling from earlier. When they got back to the Xiaolin Temple, they were all observing the shell.

"Hm, looks pretty normal to me. Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive." They put the newly found Sheng Gong Wu in the vault, and everyone went to their cubicle. Everyone except Raimundo. He snuck into the vault.

"I bet this thing is all mumbo- jumbo." He thought to himself.

"Hm, I need a tester. Not Omi, not Clay, not Katiya, perfect." He whispered Kimiko's name into the shell. Nothing happened.

"Ha, I knew it. No biggy." He put the shell back and sure enough Kimiko was still sound asleep. He went to his stall and also fell asleep.

When all the monks woke up for breakfast, Kimiko wasn't at the table. Raimundo walked in and sat down in his usual spot.

"Good Morning, Kimiko." Raimundo looked around to see if Kimiko had walked in.

"You do know you're sitting in Rai's spot Kim?" Raimundo was confused.

"This is my spot." Why was his voice all girly? Then he was looking down at his plate to pile it with food.

"Good Morning, Raimundo." Raimundo froze. He didn't dare look over his shoulder. But sure enough he heard a scream.

"What is wrong, Raimundo?" Omi was confused. Raimundo remembered now, he used the shell, so he was in Kimiko's body!

"What in tarnation is the problem?" Raimundo shifted slightly.

"Oh nothing." But it sounded weird in Kimiko's voice. This was bad. The real Kimiko, (which was in Raimundo's body) screamed again.

"You should be happy you're in _my _body." Everyone looked confused.

"What is the problem?" Katiya looked from Kimiko's body, to Raimundo's.

"Okay, um how can I say this? I thought the shell was didn't work so I used it last night." Raimundo (in Kimiko's body) winced ready for the pain.

"I'm not going to hit my own body, stupid. BUT WHEN WE SWITCH BACK AND YOU'RE YOU, I'm GOING TO KILL YOU SO HARD!" Raimundo had relief.

"So when can you two switch back?" Dojo slithered up Omi's arm.

"Uh thing is you can't, until the exact time he did last night, tonight." Kimiko (in Raimundo's body) was so angry but sat down tightening her fist. Master Fung was coming.

"Oh no, Master Fung! He can't find out!" Master Fung walked in and sat.

"Good Morning, young monks." Raimundo thought quickly.

"Good morning good ole' Master Fung! I can't wait to train!" Everyone stared at Rai, including the actual Kimiko.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?"

"Never better teehee teehee!" They all kept staring. Master Fung then left.

"TONE IT DOWN PEPPY!" Raimundo groaned.

"Well I'm not happy about this either, your body is weird!" Kimiko looked angry.

"My body IS JUST FINE!" the rest of the breakfast was in silence. After breakfast, the dragons went to train. Master Fung came out.

"Today you will use your elements to conquer balance and focus." Raimundo (in Kim's body) smacked his (her) forehead. He was the power of wind, not fire! Kim and Rai both exchanged a glance that basically said "screw this up and I'll kill you" First went Omi.

"WATER!" Omi balanced perfectly on the bamboo stick, flipped and was balancing on two fingers. He flipped off and landed. Katiya went next.

"THUNDER!" She stumbled a bit, but soon was balancing almost as well as Omi was. Clay decided to go.

"EARTH!" Clay surprisingly stayed on the whole time. He didn't stumble or fall. Master Fung looked at both Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Hm, Kimiko, you're next." As the real Kimiko (in Rai's body) was about to walk up Raimundo eyed her. Raimundo (Kimiko's body) walked up.

"Um, uh—FIRE!" Raimundo fell right off of the bamboo tip. Kimiko grimaced. _She _was going to feel that pain in the morning.

"More focused, Kimiko." This time Raimundo stayed on a little longer and passed the test. Kimiko cringed.

"Raimundo?" She opened her eyes.

"Oh yeah, um no biggy." She got on the tip of the bamboo stick.

"W-WIND!" the wind blew her off the stick. Katiya shut her eyes. She tried again and stayed on only a second longer but passed.

"SHENG GONG WU, ALERT!" all of the dragons walked over to Dojo. Katiya read from the scroll.

"The Mind Reading Conch. Then name is pretty self- explanatory." They all agreed, went to pick their Wu, and Dojo became is 40 feet self. The young monks climbed on and went to search. Katiya crawled over to Kimiko.

"So Kimiko, do you still, you know-" Katiya nudged Kimiko. She happened to steal a glance at Raimundo (Kimiko) and she was doing the drop it hand gesture. Katiya then remembered the switch and crawled back to her spot. So then after just sitting there Dojo said he sensed the Sheng Gong Wu. Raimundo crawled back to Kimiko.

"How do you fight in this thing?!" The red and black robe and white tights must have been very uncomfortable.

"Deal with it." Raimundo growled at her and turned back around to his spot. Dojo was landing on another beach.

"I never thought I would say this, BUT IF I EVER SEE ONE MORE STINKIN' BEACH I AM GOING TO SCREAM!" They all turned to look at Rai (Kimiko's body) and gave him blank stares. He made a what-did-I-do face and started searching. They looked everywhere. Kimiko and Raimundo decided to look together so they wouldn't get into any trouble.

"So why did you use the shell on me?" Raimundo just thought.

"Well, um uh-" He didn't get time to finish because he spotted the Sheng Gong Wu. As he leapt towards it, Jack Spicer grabbed it.

"Not so fast Xiaolin Losers."

"Hey give it back!" Jack was flying away.

"Not a chance, buttercup." Raimundo, forgetting he was in Kimiko's body leapt at him.

"I am not a buttercup!" He leapt up and kicked Jack right in his face. Jack dropped the Wu, but ran down to fetch it.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Fine Kimiko. What's the challenge?" Raimundo looked at Jack and remembered he was in Kimiko's body.

"Oh yeah um, last person standing on the beach wins! You have to stay on your column and not fall off" Jack agreed, and they both wagered. The waves grew angrier, wilder, and bigger, and two columns rose from the ground. The other monks came just in time.

"This is going to be so easy." Raimundo (Kim) used the sword of the storm to knock him off.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" Jack was hanging off the ledge.

"Ahh!" Jack screamed.

"Get 'em Kim!" Kimiko just stared. 'Wait, if he can still do wind, I can still do fire!' She thought Kimiko opened her palm and fire danced in her hand. Katiya was on the sidelines and saw Kimiko. She nodded at her (him). After Jack fell off the pillar and Raimundo jumped in triumph.

"Yes!" Jack was on the ground pouting.

"It's no fair!" Raimundo laughed. After getting back on Dojo, they took the Mind Reader Conch to the vault and Raimundo saw the Ji Lit Zhou Shell.

"Okay Dojo, how does this work?" Dojo slithered up onto Omi's arm.

"Kimiko has to say Raimundo's name into the Shell this time for it to work."

Kimiko (in Raimundo's body) walked up to the shell. "Here goes nothing." She whispered Raimundo's named into the shell. There was a slight flash and then both Raimundo and Kimiko fell to the ground. Omi ran over.

"Stay back, partner." Then the souls returned to the proper body. Katiya ran over to who she thought was Kimiko.

"PDA number?!" Kimiko's eyes slowly opened.

"4537209624" Katiya sighed with relief.

"She's back!" She hugged Kimiko. Raimundo got up and brushed himself off.

"Glad to be me again."

"Welcome back partner."

"Yes, welcome back my friends." They all hugged.

"We oughta hurry if we don't want Master Fung to know." They all tiptoed out of the vault, and into their "rooms".

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast. Master Fung walked in.

"Good morning Young Monks." They all said good morning, glad he didn't know.

"So how did you manage to switch back Raimundo and Kimiko?" All of the monks froze and their jaws hit the floor.

"H-how did you know?" Master Fung winked then smiled.

"You can't fool the wise."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry. It might be a while before I update more because my computer unexpectedly crashed, and it was so sudden, I had no time to back up my stuff. My computer is fixed now, but every document is gone. Like a factory reset. So I have to remake all the chapters I have not yet uploaded. *aggravated sigh* until then I am thinking of making an OC for fun Chapter. I will be introducing a new group of dragons for our four main ones to meet. Enter your OCs.

Name

Age

Element : (water,fire,earth,wind,lighting/thunder or light.)

Hair

Appearance: (skin, eye color, fat/skinny tall/short etc)

Likes

Dislikes

PLEASE NO MARY SUES WITH ANKLE LENGTH HAIR. NO. PLEASE NONE OF THOSE. NONE OF THEM MAY HAVE MORE THAN ONE POWER. NO HEALING ELEMENTS. MAKE THEM HEALTHY. NO THIRTEEN YEAR OLD SHOULD BE 14 POUNDS. Thank You.


End file.
